Prohibited
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Sasuhinaru. Hinata vivía en una ciudad normal, con una vida aparentemente normal, o eso pensaba hasta que lo conocio– ¿Que eres? – No te gustaría saberlo- AU Sasuhina-Naruhina. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Naxiitah-chan**

**Titulo: Prohibited**

**Sumary:** Sasuhinaru. Hinata vivía en una ciudad normal, con una vida aparentemente normal, o eso pensaba hasta que lo vio. Porque ella sabia que el era prohibido. – ¿Que eres? – No te gustaría saberlo- AU

**Nota de la autora:** Bien es raro que cree un naruhina O.o, en serio que lo es, pero me gusta mucho la pareja así que lo haré, no si continuarlo o no, según vea el apoyo y efecto que tiene el fic y con sus comentarios tal vez tenga continuación, este fanfic va a ser versión naruhina y sasuhina, es decir que creare dos historias pero con parejas diferente, bueno no se, no estoy segura :D

Agradezco a todos los que me apoyan, un besote y abrasho!

Bueno les dejo :), byes

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era una radiante mañana por las calles de konoha, una de las tantas ciudades ubicadas en el país de la tecnología, Japón. Trabajadores, estudiantes y toda la gente en general se dirigían a sus pertenecientes sitios rutinarios para empezar el día…

**Capitulo uno:** encuentro

En Konoha se encontraban la mejor y más reconocida escuela de todo Japón "FIRE Sk", fundada por el tercer consejo representado por el hokague. Solo algunos pueden entrar a tan prestigiosa institución, especialmente los hijos de adinerados, que gracias a su aporte anual al comité organizado, la escuela se mantiene estable frente a las competencias.

También hay otro grupo de egresados, los becados, gente de pocos recursos que gracias a su intelecto y un poco de suerte, pueden estudiar en esa escuela

En fin, nada interesante. Nada fuera de lo común pasaba, demasiado frustrante para hinata…

En las instalaciones de este instituto es donde comienza la historia de Hinata que pasaría a vivir la mejor experiencia que pudieran desear su alma: la vida misma…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hinata- Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto, y es que no es que tuviera paciencia, ¡no que va!, el problema era ella. Esperar a su novia lograba ser toda una tortura.

-Ahora bajo- grito por la ventana, corrió agraciada hacia el espejo de su tocador. Debía apurarse, sabia que si demoraba mas, sasuke podría explotar en cualquier momento. Inspecciono su apariencia, Estaba hecho un desastre

Su pelo todo enmarañado, lagañas por debajo de sus parpados, sus hinchados y rojizos ojos, Hizo un mohín de disgusto. Un milagro era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos

Con unos rápidos y hostiles movimientos, cepillo su cabellera azulada, mientras insultaba por lo bajo al despertador, que si no fuera por que este se halla retrazado por 30 minutos, ahora estaría placidamente sentada en los bancos del patio junto con su novio, esperando el timbre que dará inicio a sus cotidianas y normales clases

"¿Porque todo debía de ser tan tranquilo, tan normal, sin nada fuera de lo común?" y es que a veces deseaba vivir una vida diferente, llena de acción y aventura, llena de drama, pensar mas allá de tu burbuja, algo impropio en una chica de 16 años, a esa edad solo piensas en la escuela, en tus amistades, chicos y bueno… chicos

Pero ella no era así, no ella era _diferente_, sentía que no encajaba en el grupo, que sus ideas no eran apreciadas y aun peor escuchadas, se sentía una completa ignorante frente a sus amistades, aun peor con su novio. Nadie la entendía

O eso creería hasta ese momento…

-Hinata si no bajas…- hinata reacciono, y de un rápido movimiento, cogio el labial y las sombras, paso por sus labios un tono rosa pálido, no queriendo llamar la atención, y es que a ella jamas le agrado tener la cara pintada como un payaso, solo lo hacia para agraciar a sasuke, su novio

-Ya bajo- conoció a sasuke en una reunión desde hacia 5 años, siendo exactos en la fiesta de ino, hinata se encontraba en el puente de la mansión de la yamanaka y de repente lo vio

Al principio su relación no iba mas de "mejores amigos" pero con el paso de los años, en ambos surgió ese añorado y preciado sentimiento llamado amor

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que sasuke se le declaro y esta acepto ser su novia, al principio se les fue muy incomodo, fue algo inesperado, ser amigos y luego de la noche a la mañana, novios, hinata aun se sorprende cuando este la besa, porque muy dentro de si, una pequeña parte duda de lo que siente por sasuke

Suspira, " no debo de estar pensando en esto" se sermoneo. Bajo apresurada las escaleras y entro directamente a la cocina

-Buenos días padre- saludo a un hombre de apariencia distante y fría, de cabellos castaños y mirada aperlada, como la suya, el hombre asintió con el rostro sereno pero hostil y respondió

-Es tarde- giro la cabeza para verla, ella asintió incomoda

-Perdón, mi despertador no funciono correctamente- Se disculpo avergonzada, su padre lo miro con reproche y ella reprimió un gemido. Odiaba ser una carga y ser vista como una inútil frente a su padre.

-Hinata, sasuke esta furioso, dice que vengas ya- grito desde la puerta una puber de 13 años, hinata alzo la vista y vio a su hermana hanabi con el seño fruncido- no entiendo como puedes salir con un gruñón como el

-Que no soy gruñon- chillo por lo bajo el uchiha, hinata sonrió avergonzada, "No frente a papa" pensó

-Sasuke te lleva a la escuela- Cuestiono severo mientras observaba a su hija por el rabillo del ojo, hinata intercambio una mirada de reproche a hanabi, mientras esta solo contenía la risa por la extraña situación

-Bu…bueno, si- asintió a nervios de flor de piel, se oyó un ruido seco en la habitación

La puerta había sido abierta

-Pero que…- sasuke vio como hiashi lo miraba, por breves segundos, sorprendido, pero luego con un aura asesino. Era el momento perfecto para correr.

-Señor hiashi- saludo tranquilo aun cuando por dentro se moría de los nervios, sabia que no debía mostrar debilidad frente a un hombre como el, era eso o correr como un cobarde

-Sales con mi hija- cuestiono directo, hinata trago saliva. Nada podría ser peor que esto

-Desde hace 6 meses- comento con maldad hanabi mientras sacaba la lengua con gesto juguetón

-Hanabi…-iba a decir algo mas pero hanabi fue mas rápida que ella, salio a grandes zancadas de la casa, "hablarían en la noche" pensó

-¿I bien, tienen algo que decirme los dos?- Pregunto mientras adoptaba una pose autoritaria

-Si.- contesto sasuke aun sereno, retando con la mirada al padre de su novia

&&&&

-Porque no me dijiste que tu padre no sabia nada de nuestra relación- pregunto un poco molesto, no le agradaba la idea de ser ocultado a la familia de su ahora novia

-Perdón…pero ya sabes como es mi padre- suspiro pesadamente recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este- hubieras visto cuando le conté que tenia un amigo hombre- rió con suavidad, sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-Y ese hombre era yo verdad- pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de hinata

Tenia que admitirlo, el era… perfecto, tan tierno, dedicado, con esa porte elegante y esa sonrisa que le quita el aliento, y esa extraña pero exótica piel blanca, tan blanca como la cal

-Aja- sonrió mientras caminaban por el parque- debemos apurarnos- Susurro angustiada, no quería que una linda F marcara su record de asistencia

-Bien- y de un suave movimiento entrelazo sus manos con la de su novia, y luego de dedicarle una juguetona sonrisa y emprendieron una rápida caminata hacia el instituto

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que emprendieron marcha y hinata ya se sentía agotada, sasuke paro y la recargo frente la pared, mientras esperaba que la respiración entrecortada de su novia volviera a la normalidad

-Estas bien?- pregunto mientras la acariciaba la mejilla, ella asintió ruborizada

-Perdón por ser una carga- respondió con un hilo de vos apenas audible, el frunció el seño molesto

-tu no eres ninguna carga hinata- le respondió mientras trataba de suavizar sus facciones- eres mi novia- le beso la frente- y si no nos apuramos perderás tu record de puntualidad- se paro frente a ella tendiéndole la mano

-Ha…hai- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, atrapo la mano de sasuke con la suya y inesperadamente lo beso

No era usual que hinata lo besara por propia iniciativa, es mas, hasta la veía incomodarse cuando lo hacia, pero esta ves supo certeramente, que fue diferente, fue…real. Aun complacido correspondió con ganas al beso, porque la amaba y nunca dejaría que alguien la apartase de ella

Hinata se sentía feliz, su vida era prácticamente perfecta, tenia al chico soñado que resulto ser su mejor amigo, vivía como una princesa, le iba de lo mas bien en la escuela, tenia grandes amistades…uff que mas podría pedir

Y de repente lo vio, caminando en la vereda de al frente, ¡O dios! Era el ser mas hermoso que había visto, de cabellos rubios, ojos azulinos, piel bronceada sonrisa cautivadora, de labios perfectos, sintió que algo le quemaba por dentro, su estomago se retorció tanto que escapo un gemido que corto el beso, el chico volteo y se encontró con la mirada de ella por breves segundos

-Estas bien hinata?-pregunto mientras la atrapaba en su regazo, hinata parpadeo confundida y alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada oscura de su novio

-Si- sonrió forzada, sasuke suspiro y retornaron el camino

-No me asustes así quieres, no soportaría…perderte- le dedico un tono de reproche a lo que ella asintió sin entender el doble significado de lo dicho

Volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel magnifico ser que vio hace unos minutos. Pero nada, suspiro frustrada mientras cabeceaba tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos

-_Solo fue mi imaginación, solo eso_- pensó mientras volteaba la vista hacia delante, se aferro con fuerza a su novio, cerro los parpados por breves instantes, visualizando en sus recuerdos a aquel desconocido chico

-_Solo fue mi imaginación_- se recordó para luego alzar la vista y observar el gran portón negro del colegio

-Llegamos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Prohibided**

**Autora: Naxiitah-chan**

**Nota de la autora:** Bien primero aclaro algo. Esta historia es de suspenso. OK debería hacer la continuación de hermanastro, pero no puede evitar hacer esta. Por cierto NO va a haber sasusaku, lo siento pero no puedo ponerlo u.u, no soporto a esta pareja, en verdad lo lamento, tal vez sean amigos pero no pareja. Tratare de emparejar a sasuke con alguien más. No prometo mucho, ese es el problema en mi fic, que no soporte otra pareja que el sasuhina o naruhina xD. Que opinan del Kibaino? Bueno lo único que tengo como futuras parejas es el nejiten y el saino y tal vez le agregue un shikatema. Bueno me despido

Sai y los demás aparecerán mas adelante

Acepto criticas constructivas gracias :)

La historia me pertenece pero no los personajes

**&&&&**

Hinata hyuuga parpadeó un poco mientras contemplaba el blanco del techo. Estaban en plena hora de física. Suspiro mientras tomaba apuntes del texto escrito en el gran pizarrón. Agradeció interiormente esa pequeña raspadura en la rodilla derecha como excusa que le permitía entrar a clases sin tener una bien merecida F en su asistencia.

Luego de terminar de escribir. Se estiro con pereza y giró sobre si misma hasta que dio con la mirada oscura de su novio. Este le sonreía seductoramente y después cayó en la cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban. El la beso en la mejilla y ella simplemente se ruborizo "Aun se le hacia difícil acostumbrarse" pensó. De repente La puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer de ojos castaños oscuros asomó la cabeza, la chica estaba tan pálida como el papel.

–Este, Asuma sensei– Dijo con nerviosismo, el nombrado giro la cabeza encarando a la joven que irrumpió en su hora de clase, la castaña trago en seco y tartamudeo-Ha…hay dos alumnos nuevos.

Asuma farfulló una serie de gruñidos que simulaban una respuesta mientras comenzaba a reptar a donde había dejado su libreta de asistencia. El hombre suspiró resignado y regresó a la puerta. Y en efecto, lo que decía aquella joven era verdad, en ese bimestre había dos alumnos nuevos

Buscó en la libreta los respectivos nombres y luego asintió. Haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, los desconocidos traspasaron el umbral

Hinata parpadeo confundida, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a sasuke, que mantenía una igualmente una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes este bimestre- cerro los parpados con pereza- bien preséntense-

-Mi nombre es naruto uzumaqui- Aquella voz la hizo reaccionar tan rápido como unas sales aromáticas. Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura, era el mismo chico que observo hace solo unas horas. Y en efecto ahí estaba, con el uniforme del colegio, que consistía en una chamarra negra con bordes anaranjados y que llevaba en el pecho derecho la insignia de la institución, una camisa abierta los dos primeros botones, mostrando parte de su pecho, su corbata colgada en la parte superior de su hombro y unos pantalones del mismo color negro con detalles en naranja y blanco en el borde de la cintura

Hinata se dio cuenta de que sus vagos recuerdos eran más imperfectos de lo que ella creía; nunca le hicieron justicia

Naruto permanecía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, a pocos Pazos del pizarrón de enfrente. Tenia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto, eran de un llamativo color azulino que brillaban como dos pequeñas perlas, con los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba. Su expresión estaba llena de alegría y entusiasmo como si estuviera observando a la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. La piel que antes le pareció mas oscura ahora se encontraba empalidecida, marfileña.

Nunca había visto algo más bello, incluso jadeaba y respiraba entrecortada cuando pudo apreciarlo

La melodiosa voz de sasuke la saco de su trance- ¿Hinata estas bien, pasa algo?- hinata Intento respirar pero la voz no le salía. El pareció desconcertado. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente con la mano. No parecía darse cuenta de que la hyuuga se estaba Ahogando con tal perfección frente a sus ojos

-Hinata- sasuke chasqueo la legua con angustia, observo por el rabillo del ojo al nuevo y le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria para luego observar a su novia

Cuando finalmente se pudo controlar, hinata respondió- estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonrió- ¿que paso?- hinata alzo la mirada mientras trataba de buscar una excusa aceptable frente a esta situación porque no le podría decir: "No nada solo que me he quedado embobada con el nuevo chico ¡a que no te parece el ser mas hermoso que hallas visto a que si!"

-Me atore con mi propia saliva- ¡bravo hinata!, Ahora sasuke piensa que soy mentirosa ¿a sido la mejor excusa que has podido pensar? Pero para sorpresa de hinata, sasuke asintió

-Vale- fue lo único que pronuncio, ni fue tan seco pero tampoco animado. Hinata se sintió mal y reitero-Perdón-No tienes porque hacerlo, son tus razones, si no quieres compartirlas lo entiendo- respondió educadamente pero con un tono melancólico, "fue en ese momento que me sentí la persona mas vil de todo el universo. ¿Como podría engañar a un novio tan comprensivo y leal como el?" penso

-Mi nombre es haruno sakura- de repente una fina y aguda voz retumbo por todo el salón, sobresaltada, hinata vio al lado de Naruto y se topó con una figura de pelo Rosado muy corto, de unos raros y vislumbrantes ojos jade, de labios pequeños y rosa pálido, con una piel marfileña y hermosa, de contextura delgada y piernas largas, venia vestida con blusa blanca que tenia en el pecho derecho la insignia del colegio, una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas tablada de rojo y negro y unas medias negras que cubrían gran parte de sus piernas. Su chompa venia colgada a un costado de su hombro. En su rostro se vislumbraba una encantadora sonrisa. Se oyó unos cuantos suspiros y silbidos por parte de la población masculina, definitivamente esa chica daría muchos de que hablar.

De repente la chica de cabellos rosados concentro su mirada sobre ella. Hinata sintió como si mil agujas traspasaran por su estomago y soltó un pequeño aullido de dolor que fue escuchado por sasuke

-Que te duele hinata- pregunto con voz igualmente asfixiada sasuke, hinata lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, sasuke también se estaba retorciendo pero controlaba la situación mucho mejor que ella

-A ti también te duele- pronuncio con dificultad, sasuke asintió, iban a levantarse dispuesto a ir a enfermería cuando el incesante dolor paro. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión, "no entendían lo que pasaba" para luego ser interrumpidos de su contacto visual con la gruesa vos del sensei

-Bueno déjense de hablar, siéntense, luego podrán conversar en el receso- ambos se miraron avergonzados y asintieron. Hinata observo al chico llamado naruto caminando o mas bien desfilado por sus asiento, la mirada del chico era raramente curiosa, parecía rebozar de alegría a cada paso que daba. Hasta que la mirada de el se encontró con la de ella

Y pudo contemplar con mayor detalle a aquel ser que parecía de otro mundo. La mirada azulina de el la miraba con curiosidad e incertidumbre, hinata ajena a todo eso, solo trataba de amenizar el momento con unos claros sonrojos de su parte

Naruto comento-¿Eres la misma chica de ojos blancos que vi? ¿Cerca del parque cierto?- ella afirmo y pudo escuchar por lo bajo el gruñido de su novio

-Si y yo soy el mismo chico que la estuvo besando también. Mucho gusto- sostuvo apacible, naruto frunció el seño

-Lo se- dijo retándolo con la mirada, sasuke lo ignoro y naruto gruño

-Que casualidad que todos nos encontremos- tartamudeo ruborizada llamando la atención de los dos chicos, naruto sonrió de medio lado y asintió animado-lo mismo digo, ¿cual es tu nombre por cierto?-Pregunto con curiosidad, hinata pareció derrumbarse pero se mantuvo en la misma posición

-Hinata hyuuga- dijo mientras cogia de la mano a sasuke- y el…-

-Me llamo sasuke, sasuke uchiha- dijo a secas mientras atrapa a hinata en su regazo, naruto lo miro con recelo-

-Naruto, debemos sentarnos- ambos giraron en dirección a la vos y vieron a la pequeña pelirosada con gesto igual de apacible-tu eres…?- pregunto sasuke a lo que la pelirosa respondió- acaso no escuchaste mi presentación-la desconocida frunció el seño, sasuke solo encogió los hombros como muestra de ignorancia al tema. Sakura apoyo sus manos en la carpeta de este y sostuvo-Mi nombre es sakura haruno, para que no se te olvide chico pe…- iba agregar algo mas, pero la ronca y sensual voz de naruto la interrumpió

-Bien vamos sakura- susurro cansado, la joven trato de recriminar, pero naruto hizo un gesto de advertencia a lo que ella callo-

-Bien-sakura acepto a regañadientes luego volvió la mirada hacia hinata y le sonrió diciendo- No puedo creer como puedes soportar a un tipo gruñón como el-

-Que ya dije que no soy gruñón-mascullo disgustado mientras se recargaba en el espaldar de la silla

-Como digas- hizo un gesto de ignorancia y se fue del lugar junto con el rubio

-Tonta pelo de chicle- mascullo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, hinata sonrió divertida, a veces su novio podía ser demasiado infantil…

De repente los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe y aquel nombre la asalto la mente

_Naruto_

Era el chico que vio en el parque…el chico el cual creía que era demasiado bello para este mundo, el que únicamente pensaba que formaba parte de una de sus más locas alucinaciones, aquel magnifico ser…

_Sasuke_

Sasuke era su novio. No debía estar pensando en eso. Pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de ella gustaba de sasuke, pero otra se sentía raramente atraída por el desconocido

¿Pero…porque?

Tal vez sea únicamente por su físico, si hinata hubiera pensado así, seguramente se ahorraría toda esta preocupación, ya que no seria un problema para su relación con sasuke ya que solo se trataría de un enamoramiento superficial, pero no es así, hinata sabia muy dentro de si que no solo sentía atracción física por naruto, no había algo mas fuerte, como si una parte de ella tiritara rebozarte cuando lo ve frente a frente

_¿Pero que era?_

-Bien alumnos, la próxima semana habrá un paseo de excursión. Traigan sus permisos a mi oficina para mañana, luego de esa fecha no voy a recibir ninguna ficha mas, pueden retirarse- se oyó un grito de exclamación en toda el aula y en efecto, el paseo de excursión era uno de los mas esperados de todo el bimestre.

-Hinata-chan- una voz se oyó en los pasillos del corredor que cruzaba la puerta, hinata observo por encima del hombro de sasuke una llamativa cabellera rubia, como si se tratara de una corriente, tembló

-Ino-chan!-grito con alegría, mientras sasuke hacia un mohín de disgusto al tener que ver a su antigua admiradora, ex líder oficial de su club. La hyuuga se abalanzo hacia los brazos de la rubia mientras esta le depositaba un beso en la frente

-¡Kya hinata tiempo sin verte!- chillo mientras daba un abrazo de oso a la hyuuga

-Técnicamente solo fueron unas 6 semanas pero quien cuenta- comento con desgano sasuke, ino inflo los cachetes molesta

-que ya no forme parte de tu club sasuke no quiere decir que te hagas el chulo conmigo- dijo mostrándole los puños, sasuke solo rodó los ojos mientras se dejaba abrazar por la chica rubia y su novia

-Y bien que esperamos vamos a los jardines- sonrió de oreja a oreja ino, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con los de hinata, sasuke sonrió de medio lado, no importara cuan fastidiosa ino podía ser, ver a hinata feliz con su amiga era lo que importaba

-¿Y donde esta ten ten?- Pregunto hinata mientras observaba como la rubia tenía el intento de una sonrisa en los labios

-Esta tardona sigue de viaje-rio con gracia- regresara dentro de tres días, no te angusties- apresuro a decir mientras veía la expresión de angustia de hinata

-Oh bueno…- hinata trato de similar una sonrisa, pero le salio una mueca. Ino rio divertida y luego comento

-¡Hey que tal si después del colegio vamos de compras!- señalo emocionada- Necesito un nuevo guardarropa-

-H…hai- sonrió de igual entusiasmo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un tiempo de distracción

- ¿y yo que?- Pregunto sasuke que se veía alejado de la platica, ambas chicas lo observaron con miradas cómplices

—Bien sasuke –Ino fue la que habló- La temporada de fiestas comienza y necesitamos la presencia de un hombre durante nuestro viaje al centro comercial.

–O sea que necesitan que les cargue las bolsas. –Dijo Sasuke, captando la rara forma de hablar de Ino- Ya me lo imaginaba.

–Oh vamos Sasuke. –Ino adopto una postura de regaño- ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a hinatita-chan en ropa interior?- hinata enmudeció ruborizada y sasuke se quedo estático

Un intento de decir "Sí" murió en sus labios. "ver a hinata en ropa interior mmm… ¡No aléjate pensamientos!" Al final de cuentas lo que importaba era que Hinata se divirtiera, y no arruinaría el momento sus revoltosas hormonas, hinata lo necesitaba. Últimamente andaba media rara.

–Está bien. –Dijo resignado con un leve rubor en la mejilla- A que hora nos vamos

-Nos encontraremos luego de clases vale-

-Bien-

-Y oye sasuke donde esta tu banda de delincuentes eh-

-No son delincuentes cerda, y contestando a tu pregunta, están en los jardines, ¿porque tanto interés eh?

-¿Ah ino no le habías dicho a Shikamaru para salir?- Ino enmudeció y sasuke le otorgo una mirada socarrona

-Así que saliendo con el nara eh- le dio un leve codazo a esta

Ino tambaleo y le dirigió una mirada desafiante -Sh… solo son detalles, detalles- hizo una pausa y prosiguió-detalles que hinata no cayo-se volvió hacia ella- se suponía que era un secreto

-Perdón ino. Yo me olvide- rio nerviosa, la yamanaka suspiro-Bien si estoy saliendo con shikamaru, ¿contentos?- hizo una pausa y continuo-¿Oye me entere de que hay dos chicos nuevos en tu curso es cierto?-

-si, una chica y el otro es un chico, se llaman sakura haruno y naruto uzumaqui y se sientan juntos- respondió hinata mientras sasuke la abrazaba por detrás

-Y para desgracia, detrás de nosotros- hizo una leve mueca de asco

-Párese que no te caen bien, nee sasuke-Ino pregunto con tono burlón, sasuke respondió-No

-¿ellos Son novios o algo así?, o solo se conocieron ahí-

-En verdad no lo se, parece que se conocen de antaño- hinata hizo una mueca pensativa, sasuke paso sus brazos por el hombro de ella

-Si, esa pelo de chicle y el rubio parecen congeniárselas bien- dijo en tono de chiste, hinata se sintió vacía, saber si esos dos eran novios, aunque no fuera nada concreto le dolía. Sasuke lo noto y el ambiente se puso tenso

-Pasa algo- pregunto sasuke

-No nada- no seas mentirosa

-No es cierto, has estado así desde la mañana- reprocho- mira hinata si no me lo quieres contar lo respeto, pero no me gusta que me mientas

-Yo…no…no es tu asunto- grito para luego alejarse de golpe de el, sasuke la miro con sorpresa y luego hizo una expresión de dolor-bien, yo me largo- dijo con voz indiferente y se marcho del lugar hacia el grupo parado debajo del árbol ante los insistentes preguntas de la rubia

-¿Pasa algo hinata? Y no me salgas con el cuento de que no es nada que ni hasta tu misma te lo crees, vale. Y oye si necesitas arreglar las cosas con el, lo del mall se anula- Se volvió hacia ella, hinata contesto- bien…

**&&&&**

-Estupido emo- mascullo indiferente, el rubio trato de tranquilizarla-cálmate sakura, no es bueno que sientas rencor ya sabes que…

-Si lo se, es por eso que te dije que es mala idea hacer esto naruto- le reprocho mientras le devolvía la mirada

-Tu sabes mejor que yo que esto es necesario, es por eso que nos comprometimos-

-Pero oye no hay nada que hacer aquí, ya tiene a ese emo como protector, acaso no notaste su…-

-Si, lo note sakura- cerro los parpados con frustración- pero es nuestro deber, un deber a lo que nos hemos comprometido-dio unos pasos hacia delante, quedando frente a frente

-Sabes que esto nos pone en riesgo a nosotros y a todos de nuestra especie verdad- hizo un ademán de disgusto

-Lo se, pero hice una promesa, y la cumpliera a toda costa, además ya vistes todas las señales que se avecinan, es necesario hacerlo, por el bien de ella y nuestro- abrió los ojos y la pelirosa acepto a regañadientes- pero no puedo…- trato de completar

-No ni siquiera lo pienses- naruto le mostró los afilados colmillos- no me refería a eso dobe- sakura le dio un zape en la nuca- que no pudo ser amiga de ella, necesitaría mucha ayuda con ese emo- justifico luego lanzo un sonoro suspiro- no se como pueden ser novios

-Como sabes que lo son…?-

-Acaso no es obvio- puso las manos en las caderas y adopto una actitud de reproche- en que anda tu cabeza naruto-

-En la luna de seguro-contesto a tono de chiste, sakura solo se recargo en la pared y observo de reojo a su compañero

-No se como pudiste llegar hasta aquí naruto- comento en tono de broma, las risas de naruto cesaron y sakura supo que había dicho algo incorrecto

-Oye yo no me refería a eso…-trato de excusar mientras palmeaba los hombros de su amigo

-Lo se pero es solo que…ni yo mismo se porque aun sigo aquí- observo sus palmas de las manos como si fueran la cosas mas interesante del mundo

-Yo también- de repente los ojos llenos de vida de aquellos jóvenes se opacaron

-Debemos irnos, si no, no creo que podremos aguantar más- sus ojos se volvieron de un color mas oscuro medio rojizo

-Va...vamos- susurro con dificultad y desaparecieron entre las sombras

**&&&**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

EDITADO: El capitulo que escribi no me convencio del todo, decididi cambiarlo un poco, perdon

**

* * *

**

Titulo: Prohibided

**Autora: naxiitah-chan**

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Ola chicas!. Perdonen la tardanza enserio, perdón, pero deben de saber algo. Tengo el horario demasiado ajustado estas ultimas semanas debido a que ingrese al equipo de voleyball de mi grado y casi todos los días me quedo entrenando hasta las 5:30. Además no estoy acostumbrada ha hacer capítulos largos y tengo el fanfic hermanastro también. Es por ese motivo que me estoy demorando más de lo normal. Además de las tareas que se me juntan casi no tengo tiempo que entrar, solo los fines de semana y alguna que media hora en los días de clases. Bueno alejándose de las excusas xD, espero que les guste este capitulo dedicado a **kumiko uzumaqui y kamy-chan**- gracias por todo chicas y por sus inspiradores historias-

Saludos

**Advertencia:** Capitulo Sasuhina

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke apretó los dientes y sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido. Y es que la relación con su ahora novia no eran de las mas…_ amenas _por así decirlo

Odiaba cuando hinata le mentía. Odiaba cuando ella se fijaba en _otro _y es que era demasiado obvio de que la chica de cabellos azules sentía cierta atracción por el nuevo. El tal naruto uzumaqui.

Bien tenia que admitirlo, ese tal uzumaqui desde el punto de vista de una chica era Guapo, pero hinata no es el tipo de personas que se andan fijando únicamente en eso. No, hinata es diferente y es por eso que se enamoro de ella.

Porque ella no solo ve las apariencias, ella ve más allá de tu interior con esos raros y hermosos ojos perla. Sabía que esto sonaba de lo más cursi. ¡Pero diablos! Desde que la vio, todo su mundo gira y girara alrededor de ella.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de minutos antes volvieron a su mente. Se había peleado con su novia. Su primera pelea.

-Hey sasuke- El chico de marcas rojas lo saludo con la mano seguido de unos cuantos mas por parte del grupo

Sasuke alzo la vista y observo un gran roble a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, bajo un poco la mirada y observo a su escandalosa "Pandilla" como suele calificarlo ino. Identifico al chico de las marcas rojas como kiba

-Hola kiba- sasuke se acerco y contesto el saludo con desgano. No era que le agradara el inuzuka ¡No que va! Eran tan buenos amigos que casi todos los días el idiota ese le juega una o dos bromas al azar.

-¿Pasa algo? este mas raro de lo normal- el azabache levanto la vista y vio al joven y nada afanoso nara en una de las ramas bajas del árbol, con una caja de cigarrillos en una mano y en la otra un llamativo folleto.

-No. Y no soy raro- lo dijo sin inmutarse, no estaba de ánimos para discutir. Shikamaru soltó un "que problemático" y luego Le extendió el folleto y la caja de cigarrillos

-Ehh yo también quiero- kiba estuvo a punto de agarrar uno pero el nara se lo prohibió.

-Solo para mayores- regaño. Kiba hizo un leve puchero, para el no le era justo ser excluido del grupo. Y mucho menos no dejarle fumar cigarrillos por que era un año menor que los demás, con ese pensamiento se recostó en el césped mientras era lamido por akamaru

-¿Que es?- sasuke extendió la mano mientras cogia entre sus dedos el colorido folleto

-Es algo de un baile- contesto shikamaru dando un sonoro bostezo. Kiba alzo las cejas sorprendido- ¿Qué baile?

- el baile de primavera – contesto shino apareciendo de la nada. Akamaru salto hacia los brazos del aburame mientras este le acariciaba el lomo. Kiba cruzo de brazos diciendo

-¿De donde apareces shino?- Kiba lo observo intrigado, ¿acaso su amigo era una especie de súper hombre para aparecer en los momentos mas oportunos?

-como sea. ¿Que tenemos planeado para este año?- Pregunto shikamaru. Kiba se encogió de hombros junto con shino. Sasuke dando un insinuador vistazo por todo el lugar respondió

-Uhm ¿esto contesta a tu pregunta?-Shikamaru lo fulmino con la mirada. Odiaba que sasuke usara su triunfal y estupido sarcasmo

-Y tu sasuke, ¿acaso no saldrás con hinata?- apuñalado por la espalda. Si, así fue como sasuke se sintió ante la indirecta de shikamaru. Nota mental: nunca subestimes a un nara

-Hn no es de tu incumbencia, ya tienes a la perra de ino. ¿Qué mas quieres?- el nara iba a contestar pero la chillona voz de kiba se adelanto diciendo

-Hola hinata- ¿hinata? ¿Hinata estaba aquí? ¿Pero cuando? ¿Como?- fueron las preguntas que sasuke se hizo y es que ver a hinata en ese mismo instante no era lo que esperaba

-O…ola kiba, shikamaru, shino-kun… ¿s…sasuke podemos hablar?- hinata lo observo con una expresión de angustia en su lindo rostro. Sasuke a regañadientes acepto.

-Adios a todos- Se despidió hinata con aquel dulce tono de voz que dejaba a kiba en las nubes. Sasuke simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto y giro sobre si mismo, siguiendo los pasos suaves y agraciados de su novia.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Hasta que hinata paro de golpe frente a un banquito blanco que en encontraba en una de las esquinas del patio trasero del instituto. Solo estaban ellos dos.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios del Uchiha, atrayendo así la mirada de su novia.

Y luego… silencio

Sasuke bufó en aquel momento y fijó aún más su vista en ella. Su paciencia también tenia limites y era algo que hinata tenia que comprender. Su cuerpo se contrajo levemente hacia atrás y su cabeza hacia adelante. Con esa pose le daba a entender que no quería ni tenía que esperar más.

-B…bueno…- un adorable sonrojo se instalo en los pómulos de la chica. Causando mas de una sorpresa al chico de cabellos negros. Tenia que admitirlo, verla así en esos momentos le era…agradable

Pero tenia que volver a la realidad, y un sin fin de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Reviviendo así los últimos acontecimientos de este día, ¡había discutido con hinata, no debería estar pensando en lo linda que se ve! fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzo por la cabeza

-Que- aborrecía ser el cruel sasuke que todo el mudo conocía. Aborrecía ver a hinata con aquella expresión de temor en su rostro. Aborrecía saber que hinata a veces le tenía miedo. Trato de suavizar sus facciones, sabia que debía controlarse, no quería que su novia le tuviese pánico, mucho menos terror.

-Perdón hinata…no quise asustarte- sasuke trato de sonreír, pero la sonrisa se convierto en una triste y demacrada mueca. Hinata avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, quedando a pocos centímetros de el.

-No, tu- hizo una pausa mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla del uchiha-…perdóname- respondió con los ojos llorosos mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba la mejilla libre de su temblorosa mano

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón- de repente toda la insensibilidad y frialdad del uchiha se desvaneció por completo al ver el dulce gesto hecho por su novia-eres mi novia hinata y eso nunca va ha cambiar-

-Dem…demo- Instantáneamente bajo su rostro, para de alguna manera ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, para que Sasuke no notara el miedo que reflejaban sus blancas orbes, pero en eso la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo levantar su rostro hacía la persona, solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos onix

-Mírame. No tienes porque pedirme perdón y mucho menos tenerme miedo- sasuke agarro con suavidad la barbilla de ella obligándola a alzar la mirada y ver la sinceridad en sus palabras- soy tu novio y tu eres mi novia, ambos nos amamos y eso es lo que importa- y sin mas que decir atrapo sus delicados y pequeñas labios de ella con los suyos

Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Sintió una mezcla de necesidad y timidez en los labios de su novio estremeciéndola. Con suavidad, empezó a responder el beso mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con los cabellos negros y rebeldes del chico de ojos ónice. Pero luego, Un ardor parecido a la de una quemadura invadió todo su cuerpo, teniendo como centro principal su pecho, asustada trato de retroceder, pero los anchos y sobre protectores brazos de el se lo impidieron.

-S…sasuke- pronuncio débilmente hinata entre besos mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el pecho de este, tratando de crear una distancia prudente mientras el ardor se pronunciaba cada segundo, pero sasuke no retrocedió ni un milímetro, si no que empezó a besar con más fuerza, más salvajismo

-Sasu…sasuke- hinata gimió de dolor, le quemaba su pecho a tal grado de no poder soportarlo más y para empeorar, el aire de sus pulmones empezó a escasear, dificultando su respiración. Sasuke al fin reacciono y de un rápido y brusco movimiento se separo de ella, haciéndola caer al suelo

-Hinata- sasuke inclino su cuerpo con rapidez y una mueca de preocupación y angustia cubrió su bello rostro. Hinata, que ahora estaba erguida en el piso, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, notando que el ardor de su pecho y todo su cuerpo desapareció, dejándola con la respiración agitada y con un terrible e incomodo cansancio

-Sasuke- hinata nerviosa se lanzo hacia los brazos de su novio, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este. Tenia miedo, miedo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? No lo sabía. Lo único que quería era llorar y sentirse protegida. Pensar que esto es un terrible sueño y luego despertar. Despertar y no recordar nada

-Te pasa algo, hinata- sasuke la abrazo sorprendido y con un deje de culpabilidad en sus palabras. Hinata no entendió bien el significado por el terrible dolor que habitaba en su cabeza, pero de igual forma respondió

-Yo…yo no le se- levanto temblorosa el rostro. Dejándose ver un par de lágrimas caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sasuke sabia que era, sabía lo que expresaba esa mirada y esa expresión en su rostro, el mismo lo sintió hace un tiempo: El calor del miedo, del no saber era lo que recorría su cuerpo, su organismo, su sangre, su corazón. Un pequeño temblor trapazo la espalda de la chica, sobresaltada, giro para encontrarse con una sombra negra para justo frente al árbol que había a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban. Sin creerlo aun, parpadeo confuso para luego no ver nada. Instintivamente volteo para ver el rostro de su novio, creyendo ver en su expresión la misma incertidumbre que expresaba el suyo pero luego la pregunta de el tacho esa posibilidad

-¿Hinata estas bien?- sasuke la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, hinata dudo en responder pero luego negó con la cabeza y respondió-Yo…no se lo que me pasa, sasuke- hinata se irguió por unos instantes para luego apoyar su rostro en su pecho- no lo se-contesto con vos temblorosa, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar.

Sasuke la observo por breves segundos y Luego comento- No te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- no se le ocurría en ese momento que cosa mas decirle, el sabia lo que pasaba, o mas bien tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero lo que si podía estar seguro es que hinata se veía involucrada en esto y por consiguiente también él.

-Ha...Hai- sasuke chasqueo la lengua. Hinata aun seguía preocupada. Tenia que distraerla del tema hasta que supiese que esta pasando exactamente. De repente una idea surco su mente.

-Oye, no teníamos planeado ir al centro comercial con tu amiga esa la porrista- hinata tardo unos segundos en responder. Pensó en la promesa que le había hecho a ino y en lo decepcionada y resentida que se iba a sentir la yamanaka si no la acompañaba, y luego respondió

-Si…- Pero las palabras de la peliazul fueron cortadas por el aparente frío tono de su novio. Hinata alzo la mirada y lo vio. Sasuke en verdad lucia hermoso, como nunca había visto la hyuuga.

-Y bien que esperamos- sasuke dejo de aparentar frialdad y luego sonreír como el solo sabia hacerlo. Hinata lo observo ruborizada y apenaba asintió

-Haaii- un suave tono rojo cubrió sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas. Una parte de ella sintió esa paz que ansiaba sentir desde hace mucho, y sabia quien era el responsable de ello, al cual le estaría eternamente agradecida-Sasuke-kun- cerro los parpados y una adorable y dulce sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

-así es como quiero verte hinata- pensó mientras entrelazaban sus manos y se dirigían al encuentro

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El centro comercial de Konoha era una de las estructuras más grandes y complicadas de la ciudad. Con cinco niveles de tiendas y sitios de interés, la gente se maravillaba sin importar cuantas veces entraran al lugar.

Hinata e ino caminaban mirando en todas direcciones, fascinadas y sin recordar que venía acompañado por un hombre, hasta que un sonoro tosido le regresó a la realidad. Sasuke les observaba con desaprobación y con un deje de aburrimiento en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué siempre actúas y muestras esa cara de amargado sasuke?- Pregunto ino con un tono burlón en su melodiosa voz

– Uhm –Exclamó sasuke con el seño fruncido y un leve tono rosa pálido en sus pómulos. Como odiaba a esa rubia- ¿y bien? ¿Ya van a comprar o que?- sasuke podría ser el chico mas lindo del mundo, sin embargo también podría resultar demasiado molestoso

– ¡Pues que pena! Porque hinata y yo primero vamos a ver "todas" las tiendas del lugar para luego decir a cual entrar - Ino saco la lengua divertida causando la irritación del chico de cabellos negros - Nos vas a ayudar con las compras y eso es lo que importa. Si no, entonces olvídate de ver a hinata en bikini- Sasuke y hinata se ruborizaron por lo dicho y desviaron las miradas hacia dirección contraria. Ino solo rió y festejo su frase interiormente, no quería tener mas problemas de por si con el gruñón de sasuke

- Okay déjense de vergüenzas y sonrojos y continuemos- grito la yamanaka mientras apuntaba con exageración la hilera de tiendas que tenían en frente-Sigamos- adopto una pose triunfal para luego jalar a ambos de sus mangas con entusiasmo

-Haii- contesto la chica de cabellos azules con un tono de vos apenas audible, Todo esto le apenaba, era demasiada vergüenza para ella- Y donde empezamos ino-chan-hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras un pequeño rubor cubría parte de sus mejillas

-Uhmm-La rubia adopto una pose pensativa y luego como si un rayo hubiese traspasado su cuerpo respondió-empecemos con la "le´ coth dress", dicen que es una de las mejores en el instituto-

-Bien- sonrió con entusiasmo la peliazul y miro por el rabillo del ojo a sasuke, que también sonreía y la observaba con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes ojos negros. Bajo la mirada avergonzada. De repente sintió una presencia parecida a la de la sombra que vio bajo el árbol. Levanto la vista y observo un pequeño manantial fluir en el centro del lugar. Sin pensarlo, empezó a caminar hasta quedar frente a el. Lo observo por un largo minuto, en búsqueda de algo, aunque sea una señal que le mostrase de que no se esta volviendo loca y esta imaginando cosas

Ino comento-Ok vamos!- y jalando de la camisa de sasuke empezó a correr hacia la tienda, dejando a hinata aun pensativa en medio de la gente. Ino al darse cuenta de la falta de presencia de hinata, giro y grito

-Hina-chan ¿vamos?- hinata parpadeo confusa y vio que ino y sasuke se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, cerca a la tienda descrita por su amiga rubia. Suspiro y contesto-Hai ahora voy-

-Bien, estaremos adentro- grito por ultimo para luego jalar nuevamente a sasuke y entrar en la tienda. Sasuke a regañadientes entro y le dirigió por ultima ves una mirada suplicante a su novia que solo sonreía y hacia señas con sus manos para que esperase. Sasuke resignado acepto.

Luego de ver que ambos entraron a la tienda, giro y centro su mirada en el manantial por otro minuto más pero…nada

"bien hinata, oficialmente te has vuelto loca" pensó resignada, mientras observaba curiosa su reflejo en el agua que fluía por uno de los conductos artificiales del manantial. Inclino la cabeza para poder visualizar mejor su imagen

Pero luego algo paso. Su reflejo se disperso por el agua por unos segundos para luego aparecer nuevamente, sobresalta y sorprendida por lo ocurrido, hinata trato de alejarse, pero lo que vio la dejo pasmada hasta tal punto de quedarse completamente congelada del miedo y espanto

En el agua se podía ver su reflejo…pero también se reflejaba otra persona, que poseía unos terroríficos ojos rojos. La figura se encontraba detrás de ella, observándola con una expresión que hinata no pudo descifrar. Era _el_.

-Naruto…-Pronuncio con dificultad. ¿Era en verdad naruto, el chico del cual se sentía raramente atraída o era una mas de sus locas alucinaciones? No pudo razonar mas, el dolor en su pecho regreso de golpe dejándola sin aliento y la respiración se le hizo dificultoso. Trato de mantener la calma pero le era imposible. Antes de que sus parpados se cerraran debido al miedo, vio a través del reflejo, una hilera de sangre bajar por los perfectos y rojizos labios del rubio llegando hasta su barbilla.

Un estremecimiento cruzo su espina dorsal y de repente sintió el cuerpo pesado y dificultoso. Los labios de hinata temblaban al igual que sus manos y sus piernas, tenía miedo. Miedo de esto. Miedo de ella. Miedo de el. Un sentimiento de temor que jamas había experimentado en sus 16 años de vida. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Sintió crujir su barriga y una corriente helada envolverla hasta hacerla temblar incluso los huesos

-Hinata- su voz ronca, sensual y adictivamente dulce, tan empalagosa como el caramelo y los chocolates, tan melodiosa como el cantar de los pájaros, por un momento hinata olvido todo, el centro comercial, sasuke, ino y el temor que sentía; y solo pensó en el. En su rostro y su vos llamándola. El dolor incesante lo sintió tan poca cosa como todo lo demás. Solo se concentro en naruto, Naruto y naruto. Ni bien el rozo su hombro con uno de sus perfectas manos, se sintió en las nubes, en el paraíso

-Llévame- Fue lo único que pronuncio. Sabia que carecía de sentido decir esto en un momento así. Lo sabía a la perfección. Un chillido familiar a un grito escucho tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento chocar con su piel, causando un incesante dolor en sus tímpanos. El instinto de supervivencia le decía que debía huir, correr hasta perderlo de vista, la sensación le hacia temerlo, se sentía presa ante el depredador.

-¿Que eres?- Hinata se sintió una tonta. Tonta por preguntar. Tonta por preguntar algo que no debía. Una pregunta descolocada

-Tu pesadilla- el reflejo del agua se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, al igual que el dolor y la presión de su pecho. De repente todo el peso y el miedo desaparecieron y solo quedo la nada.

Hinata cayó al suelo debido a la impresión "que fue lo que paso" pensó. Se encontraba envuelta en una fina capa de sudor, toco y observo su rostro y manos, estaba pálida. Respiro agitadamente como quien se siente que se ahoga, notando que el aire había regresado a sus pulmones. Suspiro aliviada y se apoyo de la baranda del manantial artificial tratando de levantarse. Parpadeo confusa observando todo a su alrededor, "¿acaso había sido un sueño?" no, era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Temía negarlo, temía saberlo. Porque sabía que la verdad le dolería.

De repente sintió arder su hombro derecho, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y apoyar media mitad de su cuerpo en la baranda, giro su cabeza y alzo la mano para poder visualizar mejor el hombro que se encontraba descubierto y vio con sorpresa una marca no mas de 4 centímetros en forma de "N"

"¿pero como se hizo eso?" "¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?" sus ojos se bañaron de pequeñas y húmedas lagrimas, que rebasaron y cayeron por sus mejillas. No sabia que le estaba ocurriendo, tampoco el motivo. Ni el porque a ella.

Solo era hinata. Una chica. Una simple y común chica. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué** a** ella? ¿Y porque ocurría? ¿Acaso se volvió loca? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué tenia de diferente, que la hacia diferente de los demás?

-Tu destino- hinata lo escucho. Estaba segura de lo que escucho. Fue como un murmuro suave, como el sonido del viento, tan tranquilo…tan calido que pensó que tocaría el cielo

-¡Hinata!- escucho que alguien la llamaba, lo escucho lejano y borroso, como quien se encuentra alejado de todo, trato de abrir por última ves los parpados y dar con la persona o ser que pronunciaba su nombre

-Hinata…-esta era una voz femenina, con un timbre de vos que indicaba lo desesperada que estaba. Hinata trato de recordar, pero su mente era un caos de confusión. Nada le entraba y la lógica que ella creía tener se había desvanecido. Su cabeza parecía un limón a punto de exprimirse.

-Ino-chan…- la imagen de una bella y esbelta rubia apareció en su mente. Bien, había recordado algo, ya era un comienzo. Con esta idea, Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tratar de abrir los parpados y lo logro

La imagen de dos sombras inmóviles paradas justo frente a ella fue lo primero que diviso, pasaron unos segundos interminables en las que hinata trataba deducir quienes eran esas personas, para luego aclarar la imagen y ver a su antigua amiga y su novio con un semblante de preocupación

-creo que ya nos puede ver- la rubia enigmática susurro con un tono aliviado, suspirando y luego retomando aire con pesadez

-¿Que me paso?-Hinata articulo con dificultad. No entendía nada. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué ocurría? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos en esto?

-Shh…Tranquila- sasuke acaricio sus hebras azuladas con suavidad. La chica de cabellos azules alzo la mirada con incertidumbre- estas a salvo- ¿Qué significaba exactamente a salvo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pensó. Pero luego la pesadez y el indicio de dormir ocuparon su mente. Bostezo sonoramente para luego acurrucarse en la espalda ancha de su novio y quedarse profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos, sasuke la observo compasivo y mascullo

-"Ella no debería estar sufriendo"- pensó en hinata, como novia y amiga. "ella no merecía sufrir esto" frunció el seño y apretó los puños con fuerza. El repentino cambio de humor llamo la atención de cierta rubia. Sasuke poseedor de unos experimentados y expertos ojos supieron la obvia actitud de la yamanaka. Los ojos de ella, claramente azules, se encontraban opacos, con una expresión fusionada entre el terror y la confusión que lo observaban con cierto recelo. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de encontrar algún indicio en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su expresión. Una respuesta a todo esto

-"Lo se. Esto no estaba trazado tampoco en el tuyo"- pensó mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Joder. Odiaba esto. Ni ella ni su novia debían de participar en esto. No era su destino vivir esta agonía, esta lucha interminable…

-Sasuke, se que tu sabes lo que pasa con hinata, dímelo- La rubia murmuro con la voz claramente enfurecida. Sasuke noto el cambio de ánimo de esta. Observo como una tensa y larga mueca curvada levemente a la altura de sus labios daba a entender que no aceptaría un no como respuesta

-Lo siento ino. No puedo- no podía mentirle, porque la muy maldita era muy astuta como para creerse una excusa de la mas carente de sentido. Tampoco podía decirle la verdad, porque ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

De igual modo no podía hacer nada

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

**No deveria publicar esto. (dije en el aviso de mi perfil que me daria un tiempo)**

**pero lo tenia una parte hecha antes, asi que decidi completar la ultima hoja que faltaba. Empezare a escribir el 29 de octubre y actualizare todos los fanfics hasta terminarlos**

**Gracias por su comprencion y soportar a esta niña berrinchuda xD**

**Naxiitah-chan**

**Adv. capitulo naruhina indirecto. nejihina (solo como relacion primo/prima, no me gusta el incesto)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**H**a pasado más de una semana de aquel extraño suceso en el centro comercial.

Me sentí fatal. Mi comportamiento había sido irreprochable durante los 7 días trascurridos. El concepto de "_arrastrarse por la vida"_ podría ser la descripción básica de mi estado en esta última semana.

Pero no soy la única

Desde ese día, sasuke, mi novio, se ha estado comportando muy raro últimamente. Hay veces que ni siquiera lo reconozco. Antes, era una tradición tomar un capuchino y un pay de manzana en la cafetería de al frente, luego de clases, claro. Pero ahora tal parece que tal tradición ha quedado en el olvido luego de que sasuke cada día inventara mil y un excusas para no asistir, desde las mas absurdas (como el del: "mi perro se comió mi tarea") hasta las mas…como decirlo, un intento casi-lógico de excusa ("estoy en el equipo de ciencias"). Creo que es más que obvio el radical cambio que a adoptado sasuke. Una estrategia simple pero funcional: evitarme

Pero como en todo plan. Siempre hay un error.

Aun cuando trate de evitarme (lo cual es evidente, admitámoslo), no hay ninguna excusa existente que me impida hablar con el. Aun cuando a veces sea solo una comunicación de yo pregunto/ tu respondes

Tal vez sea cosa mía. En verdad no lo sé

Aun cuando sasuke sea astuto y demasiado inteligente como para caer en esas estupideces de "la ley de hielo" siento que de alguna forma aquel cruel juego de cuando éramos niños

…se esta aplicando en mi

En el escaso tiempo que hay entre clase y clase, Caminó, no, más bien vuelo hacia los jardines que se encuentran detrás del patio con la débil esperanza de encontrar a sasuke parado frente al árbol, sonriéndome como el solo sabe hacerlo

Tal vez no sea el vivo sinónimo de puntualidad, es cierto, pero también se que eso tampoco a sido el problema de el porque ahora tampoco lo vea

Sasuke me evade. Y duele el solo pensarlo. Es como si dentro de mí, unas millones de agujas se me fueran inyectadas en el pecho, agujereándote sin pudor. Sientes ardor y a la vez frió, y al final, sientes que la regla aplicada de los polos opuestos (claror/frió) no existe. Porque ¿acaso no es raro que una herida del alma te quema y a la ves te congela por dentro? .Es una espantosa sensación.

…También es Espantoso saber que no le importas.

Cuando alguien te evade. Te sientes Enojada. Por ti. Por el. La sensación que recorre tus venas es tan tormentosa que a veces, tus lágrimas fluyen y ¡Puff!, te encuentras tirada en tu cama rodeada de pañuelos usados y escuchando música que al final al cabo, empeora la situación.

En mi caso, el sentimiento va más allá del enojo. Como…Como si sintieras que te apuñalan por la espalda. Sientes rencor y a las pena. La sensación de ser cruelmente traicionada aparece y se hace frecuente con tal solo pensar en la persona.

Sasuke es mi novio o creo que aun lo es. Sasuke siempre esta en mi mente y para mí un día ahora, me es 24 horas de agonía.

Ino, mi mejor amiga, también al igual que mi novio, se comporta muy distante conmigo

Me he dado cuenta que siempre trata de evitarme. Sus lindos ojos azules, ahora se muestran opacos y temerosos. Entre clase y clase siento su mirada tras mi nuca, siento su ansiedad y de alguna forma también la angustia que la rodea. Las únicas y escasas veces que hablamos es en el curso de química avanzada, debido a que es mi compañera de trabajo. Aun así, las conversaciones no van más allá del suceso de centro comercial y aun peor del repentino cambio de nuestra relación. Simplemente aquellos dos temas son como un tabú para ella y creo que también lo es para mi

Hay veces que deseo preguntarles. A el y ella. ¿Que sucede?, ¿porque actúan así?, ¿porque me evitan? Se que ellos saben. Lo presiento.

Lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial, era pura ilusión de mi mente… ¿o en verdad paso? ¿Tan palpable que hasta podía tocar? ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Tengo miedo. Miedo a no ser quien creía ser.

A que pierda a mi novio

A mi mejor amiga

"Porque son las 2 personas que mas amo en esta vida"

En toda esta semana, ni naruto ni sakura vinieron a la escuela. Tampoco los vi en el parque que queda justo en frente de su casa –que casualmente queda frente a la mía-, o mejor dicho mansión. Porque en verdad lo era

También agradecí internamente que no los viera ni encontrara en el barrio ni en otro lugar.

¿Por qué? Porque no sabría como reaccionar ante ellos. Más bien con naruto

El verlo en el centro comercial con tal aspecto… ha cambiado radicalmente mi opinión acerca de el.

Aun cuando no se si fue en realidad una visión o simplemente ilusión de la mente, se que naruto no es como nosotros. No es que diga y menos afirme que es un ser mitológico o de otro mundo, pero hay algo en el que no concuerda. Como si no perteneciera aquí, en konoha

Es…demasiado perfecto

Es demasiado…_anormal_

En verdad no se que pensar

-Hyuuga-san- Gire la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Era neji, mi primo quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de mi cuarto.

Observándome con una sabiduría que yo ignoraba, se acerco a paso lento hasta mi cama, en donde yo me encontraba recostada. Se paro frente a mí con aquella pose protector que lo caracterizaba y añadió.

- Alguien la ha lastimado.- eso no sonaba como una pregunta, mas si como una afirmación. Aun así respondí

-No creo que sea así- mi orgullo hyuuga. Ese orgullo que yo bien tenía por los suelos, fluyo inesperadamente y se hizo responsable de mi tosco tono de vos.

Dentro de mí me sentí mal. Mal por ser la culpable de esa expresión de angustia que había adoptado mí primo.

Pero en estos momentos una gran parte de mi se sentía frustrada por la clara impertinencia de neji-san. Me sentí descubierta. Desnuda. Sin protección alguna.

Aborrecía sentirme así

-Por favor hinata- levanto el tono de vos, aun así, seguía sin cruzar la línea que separaba la calma con la ira- Se que esta sufriendo-hablo con un tono mas suave, pero sin perder la seriedad-Permítame ayudarla- extendió su mano, acariciando mi húmeda mejilla

-Neji-san- como si de un resorte se tratara, me lance a los brazos de mi primo. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y oculte mi rostro en su ancho pecho.

Hacerme la valiente no era mi fuerte. Tampoco lo era ocultar mis sentimientos ante los demás.

Sasuke siempre me decía en aquellas tardes el cual uno siente que son mágicas y de otro mundo "eres muy transparente mi hime" para luego besarme, haciéndome sentir en los cielos.

Lo extrañaba. Demasiado

- No se preocupe hinata, todo esto va a salir bien. Si sasuke la ama tanto como usted dice, estoy segura que todo volverá a la normalidad-

- ¿como lo sabe?- me separe de el confundida. Mi primo talvez sea un prodigio, si se tratara de cálculos matemáticos o problemas de trigonometría. No por eso le decían el genio de las matemáticas. Pero ¿Cómo ha de saber sobre mi vida?

-Lo dice entre sueños hinata-san- neji me recuesta en la acolchada cama rosa de mi cuarto. Yo solo apoyo mi codo en la almohada, tratando de seguir erguida, pero el sueño me nubla la mente, haciendo que de un momento a otro, quede tumbada boca arriba

Luego de observarme por unos largos e incómodos segundos, neji se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin dejar de observarme inclino su cabeza y parte de su espalda hacia el piso, recogió lo que parecía ser un portarretrato y me lo mostró diciendo

-Hinata-san si tanto lo ama, confié en el, él sabrá lo que esta haciendo o en el caso contrario- vio el portarretrato roto-primero hable con el antes de actuar, ¿entiende?- me dijo con tono suave y comprensible. era una de las pocas veces que veía a neji-onissan así, tan dulce, tan comprensible

-Gomenasai neji-onisan- dije con los ojos cristalizados, el se acerco a mi y me beso la frente respondiendo

-No tiene que disculparse, ahora a dormir- susurro mientras se despedía de mi para luego alejarse y cerrar la puerta no sin antes mostrar una suave sonrisa de "tranquila, todo esto pasara"

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

Me quede echada en mi cama sin hacer ningún leve movimiento, viendo con interés el techo adornado con pequeñas estrellas y cometas, grandes y pequeños planetas, y sobre todo, el sol, la maravilla del universo.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla

Mi cuarto me traía siempre recuerdos dolorosos y a la ves felices. Aquel cuarto en donde compartí mi niñez jugando en las largas y soleadas tardes de verano, aquel que me vio dichosa. Aquel que me vio una infeliz

Los cuentos que solía contarme ella

Los originales juegos que jugaba con hanabi

El día que conoci a neji-onissan

El día en que mi padre me dijo "te amo, hija"

Me dolia. Porque al fin al cabo, todo lo bueno se termina.

La muerte de mi madre

La de Mi nana

La primera vez que mi padre me pegó

Y la muerte de mi hermano menor, el cual nunca pudo nacer. El que me madre cuidaba con su vida

Me sentía devastada, los únicos recuerdos felices que tenía traían la amargura de los momentos más crueles y horripilantes de mi vida

Todos estos inesperados recuerdos tan tormentosos como a la vez hermosos, hicieron que las lágrimas surgieran y cayeran por mis mejillas, varios suspiros y gemidos de dolor brotaron de mi ronca garganta, mis labios, hinchados de tanto mordérmelos a causa de la ansiedad, me empezaron a arder a causa de las pequeñas rasgaduras producida por mis dientes

Mis ojos rojos de tanto llanto, cansados, se cerraron.

Mis suspiros y demás gritos se ahogaron en un último y Largo gemido de lamento.

Antes de que mis labios se cerraran, sentí algo tibio rozarlos, como la caricia del viento, mis ojos de por si agotados, no pudieron responder a la orden de abrirlos y la curiosidad que en esos momentos me mataba fue apagado por los suaves y sobre protectores brazos de Morfeo, dejándome en el mas profundo sueño

-Naruto- no se porque lo dije. Fue como un instinto. Como si algo de mi respondiera y reconociera la inusual presencia del ambiente. Tampoco era que yo creyese que el estuviera aquí. NO podía ser posible. Simplemente, Era…Algo que tenía que decir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dulces sueños, Hinata-chan- Acaricio sus mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar, la observo en silencio por unos instantes mas, analizando su dulce rostro y luego desaparecio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Datos:**

-Sasuke tampoco es normal. casi.

-Hinata esta mas vinculada a naruto de lo que ella cree.

-Sakura no sera la misma luego de esta semana

-Ino participara como personaje principal en los proximos capitulos.

Que dios los bendiga


	5. Chapter 5

**Prohibited**

Como prometí aquí esta el capitulo. El mas largo que he escrito por cierto. No digo mas porque el tiempo se me hace corto

**Aclaraciones del capitulo**: Perdón a todos los fans naruhina, pero este capitulo es netamente sasuhina. Prometo en serio que el próximo capitulo tratare de agregarle el naruhina. Aviso que lo que siente hinata por el momento es pura atracción física por naruto. Luego se dará cuenta de que no solo eso es lo que le atrae

**Advertencia**: capitulo sasuhina

Como verán, apareció sai. Lo cual tendrá una gran importancia en el fic. Con el se abrirán cabos sueltos. Cabos que ni siquiera naruto y sasuke comprenderán. Me despido

Saludos

* * *

&

_Nadie te esta mirando_, me convencía a mi misma. _Nadie te esta mirando. Nadie te esta mirando._

Mientras esperaba a que uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad se pusiera rojo, eche un vistazo hacia la izquierda y vi a tres chicos con el uniforme de la academia pasar por la cafetería "Gladis"

El primero que entro, era un chico de último año, de gafas negras y de cabello rizado amarrado en una coleta

El segundo, un chico de baja estatura, cabellos parados y oscuros, traía puesto un maletín negro abultadamente grande, que lo hacia ver un poco… _nerd_

Uno de ellos, el de la mochila azul se me quedo viendo, quedándose justo un pie antes de cruzar la puerta y me sonrió

Yo abrí los ojos ruborizada. _Nadie te esta mirando. _Que tontería.

Gemí con desesperación. Aun faltaban 15 segundos más para que el semáforo cambiara y el chico de mochila azul ya estaba frente mió

— Eres hinata….hinata hyuuga ¿verdad?— yo solo asentí apresurada, ni siquiera repare en como diablos el sabia mi nombre. No importaba, faltaban 10 segundos.

—Hola, soy sai— y fue ahí donde me detuve por primera vez en estos angustiantes segundos a observarle detenidamente.

Abrí los labios en forma de "o" y si no fuera por que "sai" me haya sujetado—no de una forma pudorosa cabria decir—, en estos momentos estaría tirada en la pista

— gracias— agradecí apoyando mis manos en su pecho, tratando de recomponer la poca cordura que me quedaba y es que verlo aun en esos fugases segundos me era una agonía.

¿Porque? Porque me recordaba a alguien.

Al responsable de mis alegrías y ahora penas, y es que me di cuenta— tal ves demasiado tarde— que lo amo tanto hasta que duele

_Sasuke_

Y es que aun cuando se que incontables veces, termino exagerando las cosas, podría asegurar aunque sea por esta única y ultima vez, que en verdad no lo estoy haciendo

Su rostro, el rostro por el cual tantas veces e llorado y reído parecía estar a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Su nívea piel pálida, sus ojos negros como el carbón, sus labios tan finos y delgados, aquel porte de misterio, de perfección. Aquellas facciones maduras de su rostro, aquella línea delgada de la seducción y la locura envolvían su rostro

Aquel aroma rechinante y a la vez cauteloso, casi invisible. Para todas menos para mí.

Porque en aquellas incontables noches, en donde mis labios apretaban y succionaban su cuello, pude percibir el mas puro y único aroma que de el desprendía.

"hojas de otoño"

Aun cuando la relación no pase de unos o más besos pasados de temperatura, yo fui la única que lo hizo gemir. Que lo hizo ruborizar. Que lo hizo sonreír

— ¿Estas bien?— toco mi frente acariciándola, mis tonos rojizos se elevaron y de un salto me aleje de el.

—Si, estoy bien— mentí con voz temblorosa. Su sola presencia me mareaba. Demasiado.

— ¿Te asuste verdad?— tarde unos segundos en analizar su pregunta. Estaba tan ida y confundida que recién repare en su presencia. Me refiero a _su_ presencia. Única entre todas, porque es como una esencia, algo que te identifica, y no como "la copia de sasuke".

Porque en verdad no lo es.

—Un… un poco— el me miro con expresión confundida, a lo que me exaspere y empecé a tartamudear— bueno… es que sasuke, no… tu, el… el rostro…y…— suspire hondo y respondí con calma— te esto…estoy confundiendo ¿verdad?— el solo mueve los labios en una hueca sonrisa y responde

— No, a decir verdad, eso me pasa muy a menudo, sobre todo con las chicas de su club de fan— término de decir con una débil pero notable mueca en su rostro, baje la mirada hacia el suelo con pena ajena.

"Debe de ser horrible que te comparen". Pensé

— Por cierto, tu no serás una de sus…— hizo una imitación de las maniáticas porristas de la escuela a lo que me ríe con gracia.

—Ie (no). No soy una fan de sasuke— san— respondí sin pensar.

El me miro con decepción

—Entonces, ¿eres su novia?— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida. "novia de sasuke". Yo… ¿aun sigo siendo la novia de sasuke?

—En verdad no lo se— ahogue un gemido apretando mis labios en busca de un calmante. De una salida. El dolor en el pecho volvió y de repente sentí que todo el peso de la realidad caía sobre mis hombros

Sasuke. Sasuke.

Lo amaba. Demasiado.

Quise gritar, quise moverme, pero…no podía, estaba paralizada

Estaba harta de pensar en el. Porque solo me traía agonía

Y fue ahí cuando repare en lo que en verdad _estaba_ haciendo

— Estas llorando— susurro mientras me tomaba de ambos hombros apoyándome en el poste del semáforo. La luz cambio.

Aun así, ya eso no me importaba

Recuperando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban masculle

— Perdón, me tengo que ir— me disculpe apresuradamente ante la mirada lastimosa del chico. Me limpie las lágrimas que discurrían por mis ojos con la manga de mi blusa y apretando mi mochila contra mi pecho, gire mi cuerpo hacia la autopista, corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la avenida

—Espera, no puedes ir sola en ese estado— me tomo suavemente de la mano y añadió— te acompañare— lo dije tan decididamente que solo asentí, no tenia ánimos para iniciar una discusión y menos con un chico que apenas conozco

&

Di unos pasos hacia el frente

Fruncí el cejo con impotencia. ¿Que estaba haciendo _mi_ hinata con el capullo de sai?

Digo _mí_ porque es **mía**. Solo mía, no por eso le llamo "novia"

Si, es cierto que la estoy evadiendo, que la estoy ignorando, demo lo hago para protegerla, para alejarla de mi mundo.

Un mundo al cual ella **no** pertenece. Porque no es una de nosotros. Ella simplemente… no lo resistiría

¿Porque? Porque es frágil, es como una de esas muñequitas de porcelana, que al mas mínimo movimiento brusco se rompen, se que yo le hago daño, porque se que todas esas señales, que esas abiertas heridas en su alma a sido culpa mía.

No quiero que sufra por culpa mía y de mi mundo, un mundo absurdo y cruel. Un mundo que simplemente no debería existir y menos manchar a tan pura alma que es hinata

No soportaría verla impura, sucia como yo.

Aun así la amo, y no puedo evitar amarla.

Y no permitiré que nadie, nadie se aproveche de hinata, porque aun ante todo ella sigue siendo mi novia. Por ahora.

&

Deslice los dedos por su cuello y sentí las marcas donde naruto había apretado con tanta fuerza sus dientes contra la piel que casi había llegado a los huesos

Podía sentir el agonizante palpitar de la chica entre mis brazos. Relamí los labios con deseo controlado, no tenía ganas de acabar esto.

Me sentía de cierta forma asqueada. Con la chica. Conmigo misma

Odia tener que depende de aquel rojizo líquido humano al igual que también odiaba matar vidas inocentes ¿para que? Para poder subsistir en este podrido mundo

¿Por qué lo hacíamos?

Para no enfrentar el juicio final que hace miles de años nos aguardaba, desde el momento en que nos _convertimos_

—Termínalo sakura—La vos de naruto me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, una realidad que no quería afrontar.

—Naruto, porque… ¿porque somos así?—Y ahí estaba otra vez, con la cara ensangrentada y la ropa maltratada. Y el… con la mirada gacha y los puños cerrados. Era la misma escena de siempre.

—Porque es nuestro destino— susurro dolido. A el también le repudiaba ser así. Naruto observo a la chica que se recargaba en mí, inspirando sus últimos segundos de vida y añadió

—Hazlo— una palabra. 5 letras. Pero con un fuerte significado en mí.

Aun cuando pataleara o gritara, nada de esto iba a cambiar. Porque como lo dijo, "es nuestro destino". Un destino que tal vez bien merecido tenía. Resignada acepte una de tantas veces terminar con todo esto.

— Cierra los ojos— murmure contra el oído de la chica, clavando instantáneamente mis colmillos en su cuello, desgarrando toda la piel de la zona, matándola.

Se escucho un rápido gritillo de dolor, poco audible para los humanos.

Y luego todo quedo en silencio

"perdón" pensé mientras cogia el cuerpo en manos, con la intención de darle aunque sea por esta vez, su sepultura

—Vamos—

&

El crujir de la lapicera hizo que reaccionara de forma instantánea y retirara mi dedo de la carpeta, dirigiéndola hacia mis labios

Me había cortado.

Sentí como se me endurecía la expresión de mi rostro

"soy una torpe" me insulte mientras me recargaba en el espaldar de la silla. Desde que he tenido memoria siempre se me ha dado de ser la chica accidente. Ya sea por un simple tajador o hasta por un filoso cuchillo, siempre me cortaba, me caía o sino me fracturaba el hueso.

"eres una torpe. Pero eres _mi_ torpe" sentí una ganas inmensas de llorar. Recordar a sasuke no me ayudaría a olvidarlo o por lo menos aliviar esa gran herida del corazón.

Entonces recordé lo sucedido en esta mañana, cuando me encontré con aquel chico llamado sai, frente al semáforo.

De cómo el me animo y me hizo olvidar el dolor, aun cuando su rostro sea la tortura agonizante de mi mente. Aquel rostro tan parecido, tan único. Tan…sasuke

En fin, descubrí que el iba en el mismo curso que yo, aunque en las únicas clases que coincidíamos eran en química y gimnasia.

Su clase favorita es el arte, mientras nos dirigíamos al colegio, me mostró su cuaderno de bocetos prometiéndome de que en algunos de estos días me dibujaría "solo si prometes que trataras de sonreír, vale" dijo limpiándome con su dedo pulgar una pequeña lagrima que escapo de mis ojos. Sonreí notoriamente sonrojada. "Sai era agradable" pensé

Al llegar, Nos despedimos mientras me hacia prometer que lo vería luego de clases en el patio trasero, asentí gustosa despidiéndome de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Di un respingo

_"Patio trasero"_ el nombre, aquel lugar, todo en el me traía demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados momentos. Demasiado dolor en el pecho

Y no pude evitar pensar en el

_"Sasuke"_

Sin poder evitarlo, lo busque con la mirada por todos los asientos del gran salón, demo el no estaba. Suspire dolida. (Porque…tenía que ser sincera yo…aun lo amo.) El no había venido a clases. O eso creí.

—Uchiha—san a llegado tarde— "sasuke" pensé con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. "¡sasuke…sasuke se encontraba aquí!" pensé mientras un extraño pero agradable sensación se instalaba en mi pecho. Como si de un resorte se tratara, me levante del asiento, llamando la atención de todos, del profesor y de _él_

—¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase, señorita hyuuga?— el sensei me observo retador. Ya solo cabecee en forma de negación ocultando mi mirada bajo el cerquillo mientras se me subían los colores a la cabeza. Podía sentir que todas las miradas del salón recayeron en mí y el nerviosismo aumento haciéndome sudar la frente.

El pensar que sasuke me observaba me hacia revolver el estomago.

—Entonces tome asiento— "gracias al cielo" pensé aliviada mientras mis manos temblorosas trataban de apoyarse en la silla, pero debido a un mal movimiento por parte de mi descoordinado cuerpo, me apoye en el aire, perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía.

Un golpe seco se escucho

El lugar quedo en silencio, solo se podía apreciar la voz prepotente del maestro

—Hyuuga, ¡castigo!—

Había caído encima del maletín del profesor, haciendo que miles de hojas volaran por todo el salón, las burlas no tardaron el escucharse.

Asentí sumamente avergonzada, me arrodille en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de acomodar todo como estaba en el maletín, pidiendo cada cinco segundos "perdón" o un "disculpas" de mi parte

Cuando solo faltaba recoger unas 5 hojas mas, vi que alguien pisaba un documento rosado que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros del maletín.

Fruncí levemente el seño, tratando de encarar a la persona que "amablemente" había ensuciado el papel rosa

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar el rostro níveo y la mirada oscurecida de sasuke

—Sa…sasuke—

&

Sasuke había observado el comportamiento de hinata desde que había entrado al salón. Era increíble ver los movimientos y acciones algo torpes e infantiles que ella daba "nunca cambiara" pensó con gracia.

Desde que la conocía, todo su frágil cuerpo gira en torno al nerviosismo acumulado en su cerebro, Dificultando su adaptación con el entorno, con ella misma.

Pero aun así, era uno de esos aspectos que le agradaba de ella.

¿Porque? Porque le hacia ver pura, inocente e infantil

Al igual que su difunta madre…

En cambio hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Hacia tiempo que no veía cara a cara a su novio, haciendo que aquel suave sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas adoptara un color más intenso

—Sa…sasuke—

El sonido de una pila de papeles chocando contra el suelo llamo la atención del profesor y el cúmulo de alumnos que ocupaban la sala; todos observaron como Hinata se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo con lentitud los arrugados y desordenados papeles nuevamente regados en el piso y guardándolos con cuidado sobre el maletín

—Perdón… —Susurró con un hilo de voz, la cual llegó con dificultad a los oídos de los demás, menos a sasuke, que se había agachado para ayudarle también a ordenar el montón de hojas esparcidas por el piso.

Una parte suya sentía culpa, porque de no haberla sorprendido de esa manera, tal vez ahora todo el mundo estuviera metido en sus asuntos y ella no hubiera pasado toda esa vergüenza producida del cual el responsable era el.

Pero otra parte suya le divertía la situación, porque tenia que admitirlo, de cierta forma su novia era… cómica

Habiendo terminado de ordenar todo, sasuke se levanto de un movimiento ágil del piso. En cambio hinata, que nunca había sido buena en coordinación motora, no pudo, cayendo nuevamente al suelo ante la burla de sus compañeros

Las ganas de llorar aumentaron. "_ella siempre había sido una inútil_" pensó dolida.

Sasuke sabia de que si hinata seguía así, toda la poca autoestima que le quedaba se iría a los suelos. Así que decidió de alguna forma ayudarla.

—Vamos—Sobresaltada, la ojiperla alzó la vista, observando como el azabache le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, el sonrojo fue instantáneo al ver aquel gesto desinteresado por parte del Uchiha. Ella acepto su ayuda, levantándose del frío piso y, ha continuación, recogió en mano el maletín. Los dos empezaron a caminar, hasta que llegaron frente al sensei diciendo

—Perdón por desordenar su maletín sensei— hinata se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia

—Eso no te librara de tu castigo hinata— dijo con vos tajante. Hinata se mordió el labio con insistencia, signo claro de vergüenza. El Uchiha le observo por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con la mirada de dolor de la mujer, "no permitiré que le hable así a hinata" pensó. Sasuke con el seño fruncido susurro

—Púdrete idiota— y sin más giro sobre sus propios pies, pero el fuerte agarre del profesor se lo prohibió

—Castigo uchiha sasuke— pronuncio con aire de enfado, hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke jamás, jamás en su vida ha sido enviado a castigo. El…no se, hinata siempre lo idealizo como alguien "demasiado astuto, demasiado hábil para escapar de problemas". "¿porque lo hizo?" pensó cohibida, ella no era tan ingenua como para no saber que todo había sido sobreactuado. Sasuke simplemente se limito a lanzar un bufido y pronuncio:

—Hn— jalo suavemente de la mano de hinata haciéndole recordar que aun la tenía juntas, La joven de cabellos azules sumamente avergonzada, trato de desunirlas, pero el uchiha se lo impidió

—Me gusta mas así— dijo sasuke en un tono de voz apenas audible, observando aun sus manos entrelazadas, hinata analizo su rostro con los pómulos enrojecidos. "en verdad que no lo entendía" pensó mientras el vació de su corazón poco a poco se llenaba de un extraño palpitar

—Regresen a su sitio— profirió el sensei mientras se ajustaba la corbata en un acto de "yo soy su superior, yo tengo el control de todo" lo cual irrito de cierta forma a sasuke. Odia a la gente así.

Sasuke se sentó al costado de hinata, sin que esta no pudiera ocultar su asombro.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba la suave mano de sasuke bajo la suya. Aun su mente no reparaba en la situación en la que acababa de llegar. _"yo y sasuke tomados de las manos" _pensó con alegría contenida.

— Necesito hablar contigo— le susurro dejando a un lado aquella mascara de frialdad que siempre traía en su rostro. Hinata solo parpadeo sorprendida. La mano de sasuke apretó cariñosamente la suya, en un intento de obtener una respuesta.

—Hinata— ¡O dios! Era la voz más dulce y sensual que había escuchado salir de los labios de sasuke uchiha. Tan necesitada, tan deseosa. No sabía cuanto resistiría la tentación de probar aquellos exquisitos labios.

—Hin…— sasuke se quedo sin habla. La heredera hyuuga lo observaba atentamente, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y la boca entreabierta. Sin entender muy bien el porque, sintió la necesidad de besarla, de abrazarla y de mimarla como antes.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca

El sonido de lapicero cayendo al suelo interrumpió aquel trance hipnótico y ambos parpadearon confusos

La ojiperla, volviendo en si, fue la primera en responder

—Ha…Hai— susurro sin aire, sasuke solo sonrió complacido, porque al fin y al cabo a hinata aun le importaba después de todo. Luego de unos repentinos segundos, el uchiha Detuvo su mirada en el rostro de hinata diciendo

— Luego de clases, en el castigo ¿te parece?— La voz de sasuke sonó muy cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Hinata lo empujo suavemente, con la intención de alejarlo de ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ese intimo contacto, no luego de que el la halla ignorado por mas de 2 semanas. Sasuke la miro extrañado

— ¿Pasa algo?— Hinata sintió sus ojos humederse. "¿pasa algo?" ¡Acaso no podía ser más cínico!. Es cierto que ella es muy ingenua en muchos aspectos pero tampoco era para tanto. ¿Porque de repente sasuke se acerco a ella? ¿Porque ahora la trata como si en verdad la quisiera? ¿Que fue lo que hizo que cambiara su decisión?. De una forma u otra se sentía utilizada por sasuke. Simplemente no entendía aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Necesitaba una explicación, y estaba de lo mas segura de que el no se la daría tan fácilmente.

— ¿Porque lo haces?— Al igual que sasuke, Hinata se sorprendió de lo dura y directa que había sido su voz

El azabache vacilo por unos segundos, pensando en la forma mas adecuada de responder, pero luego añadió

— quiero aclarar las cosas, hinata— manifestó deshaciendo por completo aquella mascara hostil que lo caracterizaba. Hinata vacilo en responder.

—te c…creo, pero promete que me explicaras lo… lo… que pa…pasa— Hinata levanto el dedo-Sasuke promételo- pidió con ojos suplicantes

Sasuke dudo. En verdad no sabía lo que le iba a decir. "no podía decirle que mi mundo es un mundo donde la línea que separa la fantasía con la realidad no existe" y menos decirle como es que el es parte de ese mundo.

De igual forma ya había tiempo de pensar en algo, ahora solo importa seguir el plan: tratar de recuperar a hinata aun cuando eso signifique sacrificar todo por ella, hasta el secreto de su absurdo pero real mundo. Luego de ver aquella escena con el chico sai, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era por haberla dejado.

La amaba. Y sabía lo que le depararía el destino si trataba de seguir llevándose por sus sentimientos.

Aun así… ahora eso era lo menos importante por el momento, luego sabría que hacer.

— Lo prometo— Dijo tan seriamente que hinata se sorprendio — Mi hime — la hyuuga penso que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar, esto no podia estar pasando. Era demasiado irreal escuchar a sasuke decir _"mi hime"._ sus mejillas coloreadas de un intenso color carmin, subieron el tono hasta un rojo vivo

"Aun asi, le hacia sentir bien"

Ambos se dedicaron en analizar la mirada del otro. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que dijeron el último comentario y la situación empezaba a incomodarles

—Será mejor que prestemos atención— dijo hinata deshaciendo la conexión.

—Hn— ambos dirigiendo la mirada al frente, inmersos en su propio mundo.

&

Hacia unos segundos que había tocado el timbre del primer recreo, y Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Le había prometido a sasuke hablar con el luego de clases, en el salón de castigo, pero de igual forma se lo había prometido a sai. Que ante todo, lograba ser un chico agradable.

Su cabeza le dolía. No sabia que hacer y el pensamiento de hacerle daño a cualquiera de los dos le hacia sentirse miserable

Hinata no pudo evitar recordar a sai, y menos la promesa que se hicieron.

"Nos veremos luego de clases, vale" El sonriente rostro de sai apareció en su mente y no pudo sentirse mas que asqueada de si misma. No soportaría hacer daño a nadie y menos a alguien que en verdad le importaba.

Dio un respingo

Sin saber porque, aquella mirada tan parecida a la de sasuke acaparo sus pensamientos.

Puso las dos manos en su cabeza, en un intento de sacársela de la mente

— Hinata— la mencionada levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos conocidos ojos negros. Sasuke se encontraba con los dos almuerzos en mano. La hyuuga Parpadeo confundida.

Dio un leve vistazo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la cafetería. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de cómo llego hasta ahi.

Sasuke le entrego su almuerzo y se sentó. Apoyo los codos en la mesa e increpo

—Por cierto— Hinata puso atención— Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso en el centro comercial— dijo directo, su rostro adopto una pose seria haciéndole entender a hinata que esto iba en serio, y que no iba a esquivar el tema como otras tantas veces.

—Sasuke, no podemos hablar aun— susurro— no hasta que estemos todos—

El uchiha la miro con expresión extrañada. Hinata trato de explicar.

—Me refiero a ino— Dijo en un hilo de voz. Sasuke rodó los ojos notoriamente enfadado, sin embargo respiro hondo y dijo.

—A ino este asunto no le intromete, créeme, es mejor para ella— mascullo lo ultimo

—¿…a ella?—

—Te explicare todo luego— dijo mientras miraba entretenido el folleto gigante del paseo que se daría la próxima semana

—Est…esta bien— expresó mientras los colores se le subían de golpe en la mejilla cuando sasuke le entrego una pequeña carta con un osito de chocolate dentro de ella. El osito tenia colgando del cuello un pequeño lazo rojo

—"feliz aniversario de 7 meses"— murmuro apacible, mientras le depositaba un suave pero calido beso en la mejilla— pensé que te gustar…— no pudo terminar la oración, hinata lo había abrazado

—Arigato… sasuke—

&

— ¿Naruto?— la pelirrosa lo analizo con la mirada, nunca había visto a naruto así. No…no parecía el. Hacia solo unos segundos ambos se encontraban riéndose en uno de los parques de aquella ciudad, haciendo caso a sus escasos instintos humanos cuando de repente el rostro del uzumaqui se endureció

En verdad que no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero era mejor dejarlo así, luego le diría

—Regresemos—

&

—¿Ino te sucede algo?— Shikamaru nara era esa clase de tipos desinteresados, que todo en la vida se les hacia problemático. No movían ni un solo pie para ayudar a los demás. Aun así, entendía que algunas veces en la vida, se presentaban momentos en donde inevitablemente tenia que actuar. Este era uno de esos momentos

— No lo comprenderías shikamaru— ino se abrazo a si misma, con expresión vacía. Jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera en el jardín de infantes. Algo muy feo le sucedía para ponerla en este estado, de eso no tenia duda alguna.

Aun así, trataría de ayudarla, porque ante todo era su amiga

&

Bien. No se de que exactamente tratara el prox capitulo, pero de que lo haré, lo haré. Ino pronto obtendrá un papel mas importante dentro de los prox capítulos, el próximo capitulo se basara en la explicación hecha de sasuke a hinata. Hubiera escrito mas pero la semana pasada, jugando beisbol en educacion fisica, me rasguñe el codo, manchando una gran parte de mi brazo con sangre, Habia salido volando del impacto con otra chica jardinera lo cual no me permitio escribir mas y lo deje hasta aqui.

Habrá más naruhina, la razón por la que no lo pongo mucho aun es porque este amor es lento.

En el próximo capitulo respondo a sus comentarios. Los adora

Naxiitah—chan


End file.
